Beautiful Distraction
by TwiBoy
Summary: Edward is driven to complete distraction after running into Seth Clearwater. Entry for the Divirginizing Edward contest. AH/OOC Rated M Slash.


_**Devirginizing Edward One-Shot Contest**_

**Story Name: Beautiful Distraction  
Pen name: TwiBoy  
Pairing: Edward/Seth  
Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and all Twilight characters and related references. I don't own a damn thing.  
To see other entries in the "Devirginizing Edward" contest, please visit the C2: ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Devirginizing_Edward/76805/**

**Rated M for sexual situations and strong language. If you're not of the legal age of majority where you reside, please stop reading now.**

Lying in bed, I stretched my aching limbs and scratched my scalp through the corkscrews of hair that remained permanently tangled on my head. A lazy smile spread across my face as I recalled my dream, and my skin flushed as I lingered on the bittersweet memories.

You never forget your first time.

===***===

_Fifteen Years Earlier…_

I was nineteen-years-old, a pretty ripe old age to be losing your virginity compared to most, but it wasn't like I was ashamed of it. Nor was I ashamed of my reason for waiting.

I never once questioned my sexual orientation growing up. As soon as I recognized that I was a sexual being, there was no doubt that the fairer sex held absolutely zero appeal to me. However, growing up in a semi-conservative family, and a more than semi-ignorant high school student population, I simply chose to remain "happily" single. Even if I were to have made my sexuality known, it wasn't like anyone had piqued my interest back then, so it didn't really matter. Moving from the small, mindless town of Forks to the city of Seattle, though, gave me the extra little boost to venture out on my own, and consequently, out of the closet.

When I first saw him on campus, I tripped over absolutely nothing and crashed down onto the sidewalk with excruciatingly epic fanfare. My cell phone and keys dropped, my backpack slipped off my shoulder and swung towards my face, my glasses were knocked askew from the failed attempt to deflect said backpack, squirrels ran for cover, and laughs were shared at my expense.

What made things worse was the fact that he witnessed my display of infinite grace first-hand. What made me want to sign up with the Federal Witness Relocation Program was how he sauntered to my side to help me to my feet, handing me all my discarded shit and smirking as if he was very well aware of the fact that he all but dripped sex and that he was the reason for my humiliating display.

"You okay there, sport?" he asked, his voice all molten ice, and purring feline grace.

"I think so," I managed to squeak out.

"Seth! Seth Fucking Clearwater! Move your ass, we're late!" I didn't even bother to look at the source of the voice that tried to take this beautiful creature away from me. Instead, I remained mesmerized by dark-chocolate eyes, full rose colored lips, and sleek russet skin stretched taut over rippling muscles as he turned to leave. Risking further embarrassment, I came dangerously close to reaching out and sliding my fingers through his sleek, ebony, chin-length hair. I wasn't sure if I was grateful or disappointed by the fact that my hands remained paralyzed at my sides. Regardless, he had no clue about the effect he had on me, so I guess I was safe.

That almost changed, however, when he turned back to look at me and smirked before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. My knees almost gave out, and it was all I could do to choke back the moan that was building up in my throat.

_Beautiful Distraction, thy name be Seth Clearwater. _

===***===

Looking over my syllabus for American History, I only half-listened to Mr. Whitlock's almost lecture. Being it was the first class of the semester, we were simply going through the introductory part of our educational "journey", and my mind was quite busy elsewhere, as I lost myself thinking about my encounter with Seth Clearwater earlier that afternoon.

I've never had such a potent reaction to someone before. His presence charged me, filling me with such a white-hot want and sizzling desire that I nearly bucked beneath its strength. I could only hope that the little flirtatious lip biting and smirk meant that he wasn't just screwing with the clumsy kid with the skewed glasses.

I was so caught up with pretending to study my syllabus, I never noticed that the empty seat next to me had become occupied. A subtle clearing of the throat had me come painfully close to leaping twelve feet into the air and yelping like a cat with his tail caught beneath a rocking chair runner. A sideways glance elicited a tight moan from my throat and a barely audible chuckle from his.

Without saying a word, Seth put his hand to his ear, extending his pinkie and thumb in the universal sign for "phone". My brilliant ass just cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was getting at.

Following a slight curl of the corner of his mouth, he swiftly slid his hand into my jeans pocket and I froze; certain that the tiniest movement would cause his hand to brush my thickening erection and bring an embarrassing end to my torment from being in his company.

Chancing a glance in his direction, I watched the very tip of his tongue stick out of his mouth as his face screwed up in concentration, digging his hand deeper into my pocket. The look of concentration quickly changed to one of satisfaction as his hand closed around my cell phone and he slowly removed it from my pocket, brushing his knuckles against my swollen erection at the same time.

_Christ, was that on purpose? Please let it have been done on purpose! _

My face, surely a picture of glowing red discomfort, seared hot and feverish under his confident gaze as he began to mess with the buttons on my phone. After pulling his own cell from his jeans pocket, I watched it come to buzzing life, and I realized that he didn't feel it necessary to just ask for my number before he handed the device back to me. I took my phone from his hand wordlessly and struggled to keep my upper body from jerking in his direction as his warm, calloused fingertips brushed the back of my hand during the exchange.

Momentarily stunned by what just took place, I let my distracted gaze drift towards the professor as he prattled on animatedly about what we were going to cover this semester. He was clearly passionate about his job, and I felt myself growing more and more comfortable with my choice in curriculum. I had a professor that was excited about his subject, and a classmate that was certain to give me endless fantasies to agonize over while I lay in bed waiting for sleep to take me.

_Did Seth just text me?_

**Boo **

Raising an eyebrow, I turn my head to see Seth with a fist to his mouth, silently chuckling. Deciding that two could play at this game, I checked to make sure nobody was paying attention to the fact that _I_ was not paying attention before I replied.

**Passing notes in class? Seriously? **

Seth shifted in his seat minutely before glancing down at his phone and smiling, showing off his brilliant white teeth framed by plush lips that begged to be nibbled. I was so captivated by those lips that I jumped in surprise when my phone vibrated again.

**I never did catch your name, and I didn't wanna wait till after class to talk to you. **

My eyes darted around the lecture hall to make doubly sure that I wasn't going to get caught by our exchange before replying.

**It's Edward. Now I'm curious as to why you couldn't wait to talk to me.**

My heartbeat began to accelerate as I watched him shift his chair closer to me. When his knee touched mine, I bit my lip so hard I feared that I drew blood. The groan bubbling up in my throat would definitely have given me away if I'd let it escape. The battle was nearly lost when Seth's knee began to bounce, causing heated friction between us. I released my lip and my breath escaped in a gush when I noticed that Seth's eyes were closed and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Moments later, I had another text.

**Well, Edward, I was kinda hoping you'd set my mind at ease and tell me you were single.**

Trying to conceal the fact that I wanted to get up and perform a little happy dance, I simply smirked before responding.

**And how exactly would that set your mind at ease?**

Now it was Seth's turn to bite his lip. Hell,_ I _wanted to bite his lip.

**Tease. You're fucking cute and I want you. **

After several moments of trying not to jump on top of my desk to announce to the class that this was the best damn day _ever,_ my cell vibrated again. Apparently, I took too long to respond to his text.

**Friday night. Your place. 10:00.**

I raised an eyebrow before replying.

**You know, most people ask someone on a date. That sounded more like a demand for me to be waiting for you in my dorm room.**

**I don't date.**

_Oh my God._

I'd never been in a relationship, never been on a date, never had any intimate contact, and _certainly_ never had sex with anyone. Now, here was this guy telling me that he wanted to hook up with me that Friday. Was that something I wanted? To simply give myself, and consequently, my virginity, over to someone that I'd just met? Since the onset of puberty, it had been practically drilled into our skulls to make your first time mean something; to give yourself to someone special, someone you cared about, someone you loved. Your virginity was not something to be taken – or rather, given – lightly.

**I don't hook up. **

There. Decision made. Seth was an insanely attractive guy, but I just couldn't justify jumping in bed with someone who I'd just met simply because of physical attraction.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him after I sent off the last text, fearing that he might be angry. For the remainder of the almost lecture, he neither spoke to me, nor sent me any further messages. However, his knee remained pressed against mine, and I couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad sign.

===***===

It turned out that the only class I had with Seth was American History and I didn't see him again until two days later. The fact that he wasn't sitting next to me for our second class together didn't escape me. I was grateful for it, though, since I was better able to concentrate without feeling his overwhelming body heat, or the prickling of the hair on my skin, from being in even the slightest amount of physical contact with him.

All that aside, I thought about him constantly. I couldn't explain why, but he had some kind of pull on me. Was it because I didn't feel like I had to hide my sexuality anymore? Was it because I was in a new environment and felt free to be myself? Or was it just because he was a beautiful, exotic creature that kept me in an almost permanent state of arousal?

The thing that frustrated me the most was that I tried very hard _not _to think of Seth. I had to be the only student on campus that was grateful to have a heavy workload. Spending my evenings and nights holed up in my dorm room, I got a head start on the required reading for English Lit., started sifting through potential topics for a research paper, and threw myself into a Calculus text, trying to wrap my mind around _that_ garbage. In my exhausted state every night before I fell asleep, I didn't even have time to fantasize about the guy; to imagine what would happen if I'd agreed to let him come over Friday night. It wasn't customary for me to go several days without masturbating, but I just knew that if I gave myself the opportunity, I would be to thoughts of him. It was best to just not bother at all.

Immersing myself in my coursework, keeping to myself, avoiding thoughts of Seth... it all seemed like a pretty good plan to keep me from second guessing my decision. Aside from not wanting to be like so many other young people my age, who thought nothing of going to bed with someone just for the sake of doing it, I was also acutely aware of the fact that I was completely devoid of sexual experience. There was no doubt in my mind that Seth knew his way about the bedroom. His confidence was borderline cocky, and he made no bones about the fact that he wanted me. A less knowledgeable man wouldn't be as forward. Knowing that, I also had no doubt that he was the kind of guy that would up and leave after he was sated. He didn't come across as the steady-boyfriend-bring-him-home-to-mama type of guy. And the "love 'em and leave 'em" approach would be a little less "love 'em" and a little more "leave 'em" if the object of his desire didn't know what the hell he was doing.

My efforts certainly seemed like a good plan at the time. That is, until, my plan backfired when I found myself opening my door at 10:00 PM Friday night to answer the tentative knock.

My plan backfired because I'd denied myself sexual release, and the beautiful distraction I had been trying to avoid now stood in my doorway, assaulting all my senses as his dark eyes flickered back and forth, probing me. My skin broke out in goose flesh and my breath hitched while my heart began to pound a furious erratic beat.

Seth was breathing hard through his nose, his broad chest heaving. The thin fabric of his simple white t-shirt strained across his muscles and was a stark contrast to the deep, red-brown tone of his skin. He radiated a heat so intense that I had the ridiculous thought to ask if he was running a fever. With his jaw set and teeth nearly clenched, he growled, "I don't have the strength…to stay away from you anymore."

The sound that escaped me could only be described as a choked sigh as I took a couple staggering steps backward, unconsciously granting him entry into my room. Without taking his eyes off me, he followed me in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Seth," I whispered, swallowing hard.

"Edward, I have not been able to stop thinking about you since we met. I can't stop thinking about your smile, the way you fidget with your glasses, your adorable blush, the way you fold yourself up in your chair in class when you're taking notes. I realize now that I came on entirely too strong and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want me to leave; just know that I hope you don't." He stepped closer to me and I couldn't bring myself to back away. My heart was hammering in my chest; I could feel my entire body vibrating with my pulse and the vibration only increased with his proximity.

"You set me on fire," he said. Taking my hand gently, he placed it on his chest, holding it there with both of his hands. "Can't you feel how I burn for you?"

"Seth," I repeated. My vocal chords couldn't form any other sound but his name. All my previous thoughts went out the window as my mind raced in a new direction.

Did I want him to leave? Would it be so wrong to let him stay; to give myself to him, if only for tonight?

"Do you want me to leave, Edward?" he rasped.

I nodded my head and watched his face fall as he mirrored my gesture. Without even thinking, my hand shot out to the side of his face to brush back the ebony hair that fanned around his features. Seth covered my hand with his own, closing his eyes and nuzzling his jaw into my touch. My hand shook as I struggled to put my broken thoughts into words.

"Seth…I've never…" I swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm nervous."

The heat of my blush bloomed across my face into my throat and over the top of my chest as I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth. As if charting the course of my blush, he placed his other hand on my cheek and slowly dragged it down my jaw, to my neck and finally on top of the green t-shirt I wore to rest above my heart. "Do you have any idea what that blush does to me, Edward?"

My breaths escaped me hard and fast and I would have been quite surprised if he wasn't able to hear my heart pound in my chest.

"You weren't exactly clear with your answer, baby. Do you want me to leave?" His voice was husky, like sandpaper on velvet.

"Don't…don't go," I whispered.

His answering chuckle was tinged with relief as his eyes sparked with excitement and boyish dimples carved deep lines around his lips. Both of his hands swiftly made their way into my hair, making gentle fists with his blunt nails scratching at my scalp. My eyelids fluttered closed at the soothing sensation just before he brushed his lips against mine. My chest tightened like a spring and my whimper was embarrassingly loud as he gently sucked my bottom lip. I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until Seth abruptly pulled away, causing my eyes to snap open.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

I swallowed a couple times, trying to catch my breath before I answered, "nothing's wrong. That was just my…um…my first kiss."

Seth's eyes widened to the size of saucers at my admission. "Your first kiss? Does that mean--"

"I'm a virgin," I blurted out. My eyes immediately dropped. Surely he'd change his mind now that he realized this encounter would be much more awkward than it was worth. He surprised me by hooking a finger beneath my chin and lifting my face to meet his gaze. I saw no condescension or ridicule in his eyes.

"Not that I don't absolutely adore that bashful shit with you, Edward, but don't you _dare _feel embarrassed about being a virgin. Giving yourself to someone for the first time is a special gift, one you can't give anyone else. Are you sure you want to give me that gift?"

Biting my lip, I nodded. I was already growing more and more comfortable with my decision as I learned that, even though Seth didn't come across as a guy that wanted to be in a relationship, he wouldn't be taking this lightly. He further proved my point when he spoke next.

"It would be an honor, Edward. I'll take very good care of you," he said as he leaned in to kiss me again. I tensed up reflexively at the contact as he brushed his lips back and forth across mine. His thumbs rubbed feather soft circles on each side of my jaw as he murmured, "It's okay, baby. Just relax."

But I couldn't. My body began to tremble and I couldn't catch my breath as he melded his lips to mine. I grabbed his wrists in my hands, not pulling away, just trying to hold on to something, to keep myself grounded.

Without a word, he pulled away from me to take my hand and lead me to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress for a moment to pull off his shoes and socks before sliding back to give me room to join him. Looking at him, lying on his side with his back against the wall, I immediately regretted the decision to go the cheaper route with getting a twin-sized bed for my room. I didn't see how this was gonna work. He noticed my hesitation and patted the mattress in front of him.

I wasn't sure if it was because I was just looking for something to do with my hands, or if my nerves had begun to settle the tiniest bit, but I pulled my t-shirt off and tossed it in the hamper. I was then standing next to the bed wearing only my pajama pants.

"Fuck, Edward. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" At his words, my skin felt like it caught fire and I was sure that my blush was even more severe than it had been.

"Shit, that blush just goes everywhere, doesn't it?" he asked with a soft smile. Holding out his hand, he urged, "Come here."

I took his hand and he pulled me down to mirror his position on the bed, lying on my side to face him. Reaching a hand towards my glasses, he asked, "may I?" I nodded and he gingerly removed the black plastic frames and folded them before reaching over me to place them on the bedside table. As he briefly hovered above me, making sure my glasses weren't going to fall off the table, I breathed in his scent: a warm, masculine mix of sharp spice and musk. I couldn't help but groan as I let it wash over me, a deep rumbling sound that didn't go unnoticed by Seth as he laid back down and grasped my face in his hands to kiss me. His tongue immediately swept across my lips and I shocked myself with the fact that I didn't hesitate to grant him entry. His tongue was soft and wet as it danced with mine and I could taste the tart mint of his toothpaste. I briefly wondered if I was even doing it right, but my doubts were quickly rendered pointless as Seth moaned, "Fuck, you taste so good."

He suddenly pulled away from me to sit up, pull off his t-shirt, and toss it at my hamper. Missing his mark, he swore and made to get out of bed before I grabbed him and grunted, "Later." With a chuckle, he resumed his position in bed next to me and pulled me even closer so our torsos touched. Once again, I found myself wanting to ask if he was running a fever because his skin was ablaze as it pressed into mine. Suddenly emboldened by who-knows-what, my hands were everywhere, squeezing the firm muscles of his arms, and pressing into the supple flesh of his back. All the while, our mouths tasted, nibbled, consumed, raising goose bumps on my bare flesh that Seth's hands were quick to smooth away.

As his hands tickled down my back, I reflexively arched into him grinding my now painfully hard erection into the fly of his jeans. With a soft moan, Seth slid his hand down my back, grazed my hips and grabbed the back of my knee to hook my leg over his hip. Using the muscles in my leg, I pressed him closer to me.

Up until then, every movement he made was steady, patient, controlled. Apparently, whatever I did with my leg made him snap. He growled into my mouth before sitting up abruptly, rolling me onto my back and pulling me to the center of the bed to position himself between my thighs. The sudden change of pace scared me at first, causing my heart to skitter about in my chest and my breath to catch in my throat. My fear, though, was immediately eclipsed by fervent desire when he dipped his fingers into the waistband of my pajama pants and jerked my hips off the bed to pull them off me before chucking them across the room to land somewhere near his shirt. Before I even heard them hit the floor, he lowered himself onto me to suck an extremely sensitive spot on my neck where it met my jaw. He spent a good while on that spot; apparently, he knew that it would torture me as I writhed beneath him, squirming like my body had suddenly been filled with butterflies furiously beating their wings, driving me mad. Dragging his lips down my throat, he paused briefly at my collarbone to nip at it with his teeth.

I wasn't normally prone to foul language, but when he closed his lips around one my nipples and flicked it with his tongue, my back arched off the bed and I cried, "Jesus Fucking _Christ_!"It was a completely different sensation than when I rubbed them, and if he didn't stop what he was doing, I was going to embarrass myself immensely in very short order.

My erection throbbed and twitched with nearly every swipe of Seth's tongue across my hypersensitive nipple. When his hand began to slide down my ribs and drift across my belly to my pelvis, my heart, quite literally, skipped a beat.

And I'd thought I was gonna embarrass myself _before...._

"Seth, I'm not gonna be…I can't…" I whined_. Please, someone shoot me and save me the humiliation!_

Ceasing his divine attention on my nipple, he brought his lips up to my ear and whispered, "I've been there and I know. Just let go, baby." And with that, he wrapped his large, warm fist around me, squeezing gently at the base of my erection before sliding it slowly up to the head. I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. He released me for a moment and I thought he'd granted me a reprieve to let me gather my bearings, but I was wrong. He enveloped my rigid length in his fist once more, only this time, his hand was not only warm but it was slick, as well. I didn't even realize that he had licked his palm so it would slide easier along my shaft. With four expert pumps, followed by a swipe of his thumb across the slit, I couldn't even warn him of my orgasm before it shot violently out of me, splashing onto my belly.

"Oh my God! Ughh…shit!" My body convulsed beneath him as the spasms of my climax rolled through me.

As my heartbeat began to return to normal, and I started to gain control of my breathing, Seth kept his hand loosely wrapped around me while he placed soft, wet kisses all along my jaw and neck. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "That was incredible. I'm sorry about--"

"Don't you dare apologize, Edward. That was the first time someone touched you, wasn't it?"

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded.

"Still anxious?" he whispered, taking my ear lobe in between his lips.

Following a full body shiver, I replied, "Not quite as much now."

"Good. That was my goal." He abandoned my ear to kiss me on the mouth and my hands went into his hair, tugging the glossy jet strands as I whimpered against his lips. "You make the sweetest sounds," he said with a chuckle.

Pushing himself off me, he grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the bedside table to clean up the mess I made. Before I could protest, he said, "Don't even think about being embarrassed again. It all comes with the territory…so to speak."

After tossing the soiled tissues into the wastebasket, Seth climbed out of bed and started emptying his pockets onto my bedside table. Wallet, keys, cell phone, a strip of what looked to be three or four condoms, and a small plastic bottle were all lined up in a neat little row on the table. As he worked to remove his belt, my eyes honed in on the condoms.

"Expecting to go several rounds or something?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant when in truth, it was a struggle not to trip over my words.

After his belt was removed, his hands swiftly opened his fly and slid his jeans off his hips, revealing black boxer briefs that looked barely able to contain his straining erection. He looked at me, apparently confused by my question. Following my gaze to the condoms on my desk, he said, "Oh! Well, that's up to you," after a wink, he continued, "though, I always want to be prepared just in case one tears or something."

"Good point," I croaked. So much for trying to appear nonchalant. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and they snapped back open when I heard a rustle of clothing.

Seth now stood before me, completely, beautifully naked, folding his clothes to put them over the back of my desk chair. He must have heard me swallow hard because he fixed an incredible, sexy, half-smirk on me as he absently slid his fingers through his hair.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

His reply came in the form of a warm crimson blush as he climbed back into bed, hovering over my quivering form. Anything I'd planned on saying at that point was quickly silenced by his lips carressing mine. Moaning softly against my mouth, he angled his head to deepen the kiss, and with a slight nudge of my jaw with his thumb, he eased my mouth open; our tongues tangling, stoking the fire of our kiss. Just as I became breathless, he pulled away, and reached for the small plastic bottle on the bedside table. Since I wasn't wearing my glasses, I had to squint to read the writing on the label and my heart became firmly lodged in my throat as I realized that he was holding a bottle of lubricant. I must have been holding my breath because he looked at me with concern in his eyes as he caressed my cheek. "Breathe, baby. We're gonna take this slow, okay?"

"Okay," I replied, my answer barely above a whisper.

I couldn't force myself to relax, though, my entire body was tensed. Overall, Seth was a pretty big guy, and his erection was no exception. This was gonna hurt - what was I thinking?

Just as I went to voice my concerns, I felt a slick fingertip circling my entrance. The pace of my breathing increased as Seth teased awake the nerve endings I didn't even knew existed. My eyes were closed, but I could hear the smile on his face as he asked, "You okay? How does that feel?" I nodded before answering, "Nice…really nice." While he continued to gently carress me, his mouth worshipped my neck, lips suckling, teeth nipping, tongue laving. I barely noticed that the strokes of his fingertip grew a bit firmer as it began pressing against me. With a slight tilt of my hips, I felt his lubricated finger push inside me.

"Oh, God…Seth…" I cried out.

"And how does_ that _feel?" he asked with a snicker. I couldn't even respond because his finger was in motion, slowly withdrawing before pressing into me again.

Sense of time and space were lost as he continued to work his magic. He alternated between wet kisses on my neck and rubbing his warm cheek against my chest, tickling my skin with his hair. It both surprised me, and didn't, as I felt a second slick finger join the first. The burn was slight and the pain minimal; none of that mattered, though, because everything Seth did felt _phenomenal_. His strokes became more rigorous as he twisted and stretched his fingers inside me, preparing me for what would come next.

"You're so tight, Edward. I can't wait to be inside you."

"Please…" I begged, rocking my hips against his hand. I couldn't help the soft keening whine that slipped out of my mouth at the empty feeling from the removal of his fingers before he tore a condom from the strip and opened the foil packet.

My hands were in my hair, making tight fists in the ever-present mess, as I tried to prepare myself mentally for Seth to take me. He'd succeeded in relaxing me significantly, but I was still a bit nervous that it would hurt. I was also very much concerned that I wouldn't make it good for him.

I glanced at Seth and saw that he had the condom rolled on himself, and was now using the bottle of lube to coat the latex until it glistened. After setting the bottle back on my bedside table, he lowered himself to me, positioning himself, once again, between my thighs.

"Again, I'm gonna take this slow. If at any point, it's too much for you, let me know and I'll stop, okay?" he purred in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nodded into his neck with a whimper.

"Shhh…it's okay. It will hurt a little bit at first, but I'll do everything I can to make you forget about it, I promise."

I bit down on my lip as I felt the head of his erection pressing against me.

"Take in a deep breath, baby."

I did as he asked, my chest swelling and tensing as I held my breath, and my heart pounded a thunderous beat. "Now, let it out completely." Closing my eyes, I emptied my lungs as my legs fell open a bit wider. Seth pressed his lips against mine as I felt him push through the tight ring of muscle, slow…excrutiatingly slow, until he was fully seated inside me. My arms tightened around his shoulders as I groaned against his mouth, unable to properly vocalize how it felt to be so undeniably full. The amount of pain was unexpected; I honestly thought it was going to hurt much worse than it actually was.

Other than shifting his weight to steady himself on his knees, he didn't move, presumably giving me time to adjust to the feeling of him inside me. Pulling back to look at me, he asked, "you okay?" His face appeared strained as if it took a massive amount of effort just to speak.

After taking a few deep breaths, I was able to reply, "yes. I could ask you the same thing, though," I said with a choked nervous laugh.

"You have no…no idea how hard it is…for me to not just fuck you…into oblivion right now," he panted.

Releasing the hold I had around his shoulders, I slid my hands down his back to his hips, digging my fingers into his hot tight skin trying to pull him closer. Burying his face in my neck, he groaned, "Christ, Edward!"

I gasped as he rocked his hips back, withdrawing from me almost completely. "Seth…please…"

He entered me again, a little more swiftly than the first time. The stretching sensation was intense, the pressure slightly uncomfortable, but overall it felt so amazing; I didn't want him to ever stop. Before I could get a firm grip on my verbal filter, I told him exactly that.

"Seth, don't stop…don't ever stop."

A long string of pitiful whimpers and moans escaped my lips in intermittant bursts as Seth found a steady rhythm, filling me with his heat and passion over and over again.

All too soon I felt my climax build, and I wanted to sob at the fact that I apparently had no staying power. I couldn't bear the thought of Seth being disappointed that he pursued me. My fears were quickly erased as Seth whimpered in my ear, "Please tell me you're close. I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer."

_There is a God!_

"I'm close…so close…"

Seth suddenly lifted himself off of me and my chest tightened thinking that he was going to get up and leave. Instead, he sat up and grabbed my legs, pulling them flush up against his chest, gripping my thighs with his hands.

"Hold on tight, baby."

I had no time to reply as he began thrusting his hips upward to drive himself into me, the angle causing the head of his erection to brush forcefully against my prostate with each forward movement. Similar to a knee-jerk reaction, my hips bucked every time he made contact with that sweet spot and I quickly realized that if he continued I'd come from that alone.

The tempo of his thrusts increased drastically and I couldn't hold back my cries. "Jesus…Seth. I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm coming." My back arched off the mattress as I grabbed handfuls of the blanket trying to ground myself.

"Fuck yeah, come on…" Seth growled, slamming into me just as my climax erupted in hot thick spurts across my belly.

While my body still spasmed from the force of my orgasm, Seth tightened his grip on my legs and stiffened against me as he bit his lip, muffling an "Oh shit", right before collapsing on top of me, letting my legs fall limp onto the bed. His skin was slick with sweat and I could feel his heart jackhammering in his chest as he nuzzled his face into my neck. For several moments, we laid in that position, holding each other while we struggled to catch our breath. Finally, with a kiss to my jaw, he sat up on the bed, withdrew his softening erection from me, and disposed of the condom in the wastebasket.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I felt him gingerly cleaning the evidence of my orgasm off my body with some tissues. When he climbed back into bed, I instinctively turned on my side to spoon myself against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wondered if that meant that he actually wanted to stay. "I'm gonna be honest and say that I don't normally stick around, Edward," he whispered, an almost answer to my unspoken question.

Trying to appear as aloof as possible, I asked, "does that mean you're leaving?"

Following an incredibly pregnant pause, he quietly answered, "I don't know." I resigned myself to taking what I could get just before I nodded off in his arms.

What felt like only moments later, I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed.

Alone.

===***===

_Present Day…_

I was brought out of my reverie by my lover climbing back into bed, damp from his shower, smelling of spice and musk from his body wash, and the warm masculine scent that never failed to arouse me. It had been fifteen years since that fateful night with Seth and I could still recall it with perfect clarity and confidently include the encounter with some of the most incredible sexual experiences of my life.

Being in the moment right then, however, wrapped around the man that I had loved for years, reveling in silky, heated skin, fluttering touches, and the security that our commitment gave us both, was the kind of moment I lived for.

"Edward…Earth to Edward. Come back to me, babe," he urged, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Where'd you float off to? You had that faraway look in your eyes."

With a chuckle, I kissed his soft, full lips. "I actually dreamt about the night I lost my virginity, since you asked," I whispered.

With a groan, he pressed his face into my shoulder and muttered, "Why must you do that to me? Go and make me feel bad like that?"

"You know, when you came back to bed just now, you interrupted my recollections of the best part of the evening."

I could almost hear his eyes roll as he groaned, "And what part was that, pray tell?"

"The part when you came back."

Seth pulled away from my shoulder to look at me with my favorite all-consuming grin on his face. "You were the only guy to ever make me regret walking out that door. I wanted to die the moment it closed behind me."

===***===

_Fifteen years earlier…_

Nearly drowning in the pain I felt from waking up in an empty bed, even though I expected it, I was almost aggravated to hear the soft knock on my door. I pulled my pajama pants back on and shuffled to the door before yanking it open, not even checking the peephole to see who was outside.

Imagine my shock at seeing Seth, eyes red and puffy, face streaked with tears and his hands nervously raking his hair back off his face.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I don't understand what's going on. All I know is that you…I want…I dunno…I just want…_this_," he indicated with a frantic wave of his arm between the two of us.

I'd spent so much time trying to convince myself that I didn't want to just jump in bed with a near-perfect stranger, and I did it anyway. I'd resigned myself to accepting that it may just be a one time thing, but was completely devastated when I saw that he left. Truthfully, I didn't know what I wanted either. So I pulled him back in the room, shut and locked the door, and for the rest of the night, we tried to figure it out.

===***===

_Present Day…_

Rolling me onto my back, Seth straddled my hips and pressed my hands above my head into the mattress before kissing and sucking my neck.

"Didn't you just take a shower, baby?" I asked as he brushed his hardening arousal against mine.

"I don't care. I can't resist you, your body calls to me." Bringing his lips to my ear, he whispered, "Even if you are getting a little gray around the temples." He chuckled right before I playfully smacked his ass for the comment.

"Enough with the gray jokes, hon. You know I'm sensitive about that."

"I don't understand why," he purred. "I think a little gray hair is sexy."

"Seth!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting!" he replied with a snicker.

Once he was done trying to distract me by teasing me about my hair, I was quite content to let him distract me in other ways for the rest of the morning.

===***===

**A/N Thanks go to Zigster for her fantastic beta support and thanks also go to all the gals who relentlessly dragged me into countless WCs so I could get this finished!**

**And of course, thank you for reading.**


End file.
